


Shingeki no Kyojin Drabbles & One Shots

by KokomiDesu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi, Reincarnation AU, Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KokomiDesu/pseuds/KokomiDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my one shots and drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Exchange Students

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is assigned a Pen-Pal over the web. Little does he know that this certain Pen-Pal would change his life.

**_Friday 21 st March 2012, 15:04pm_ **

**_‘Levi Fuckerman’ has logged on_ **

**_‘Erwin Smith’ has logged on_ **

_Hello!_

_You must be Levi._

_It’s nice to meet you._

_I’m Erwin._

Damned fucking exchange student. Why did I agree to this again?

_I don’t know. I uh, can ask for me to go to another person, if you wish._

No, it’s fine.

_Sure?_

_Well, I’m sure we’ll get along just fine!_

I’m a pessimist. I don’t like optimists.

_Oh…_

Jesus damn. Don’t act like I’ve just stolen your goddamned toys from you.

_Uh…you don’t interact with people much, do you?_

No.

**_‘Levi Fuckerman’ has logged off_ **

****

**_Tuesday 02 nd April 2012, 10:52am_ **

**_‘Levi the ass kicker’ has logged on_ **

**_‘Erwin’ has logged on_ **

_You changed your name again?_

_I like it. It suits you :-)_

_How’s your uh…spring break (is that how it is in English?) going?_

Boring so far. But I fly out to France tomorrow.

_Oh, going home?!_

_That sounds wonderful._

_How’re you feeling today? Which pronouns shall I use?_

Shit and he/him.

_Got it._

_I’m sure you’ll have a great time in France, hm?_

Idk. Maybe.

I don’t wanna see my dad.

_I’m sure he isn’t that bad…_

He’s awful. But idc. I’ve given up talking to him.

_I’m sorry_

Don’t apologize.

_Hey, Levi?_

What?

_Will you go out with me?_

Uh…

**_‘Levi the ass kicker’ has logged off_ **

****

**_Saturday 12 th April 2012, 13:27pm_ **

**_‘Life is shit’ has logged on_ **

**_‘Erwin’ has logged on_ **

_How was the doctor’s appointment?_

Severe depression and schizophrenia

_What?_

That’s what I was diagnosed with.

_I’m sorry…_

Just go.

_Huh?_

Nobody wants to love a mentally ill freak like me.

_Don’t say that…_

It’s true.

_No it’s not. I still love you._

You’re only saying that.

_It’s true._

**_‘Life is shit’ has logged off_ **

**_‘Erwin’ has logged off_ **

****

**_Sunday 19 th June 2012, 23:26pm_ **

**_‘Erwin’s bae’ has logged on_ **

**_‘Erwin Smith’ has logged on_ **

_Uh, what is a bae?_

Are you /that/ stupid?

_Maybe…_

It’s like another name for boyfriend/girlfriend. But more gender neutral

You have Tumblr, right?

_Yes, but I don’t really use it._

Wow. I become more impressed with you each day.

_I’m sorry…_

It’s fine, idiot.

Oh and btw

_Yes?_

Your eyebrows are huge.

_Not you too…_

**_Sunday 19 th June 2012, 23:49pm_ **

Sorry, had to pee.

And yeah, me too obviously.

You should change your user.

_To what?_

‘Commander Eyebrows’ cos those things must have their own mind or sumen

_Good lord, Levi._

What?

It’s true, isn’t it?

_…_

**_‘Erwin Smith’ has changed their username to ‘Commander Eyebrows’_ **

Oh my god you actually did it xD

_…_

_I hate you._

**_‘Commander Eyebrows’ has logged off_ **

 

**_Thursday 19 th June 2012, 15:05pm_ **

**_‘Commander Eyebrows’ has logged on_ **

**_‘Levi’s not in the mood rn.’ has logged on_ **

_Levi? What’s up?_

Sorry just some jerk on this messenger who I don’t wanna talk to

Dw I blocked them know

*now

_Good_

_It’s hot today here_

_What’s gotten into you, Levi?_

Just tired.

_Why?_

Been travelling most of the day.

_Back to France?_

Something like that.

_Ugh. There’s someone at the door._

Go answer it then idiot.

_Buuuuut I’m soooooooo comfy_

Idc. Go answer it.

_Leviiiiiiii_

Go.

Fucking hell you whine too much.

_Levi…_

Yes?

_I just looked out my window._

And?

_Why are you standing outside my door?_

Surprise.

**_‘Commander Eyebrows’ has logged off_ **

 

**_Wednesday 14 th October 2012, 6:45am_ **

**_‘Levi Fuckerman’ has logged on_ **

**_‘Captain Eyebrows’ has logged on_ **

HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU GIANT EYEBROW FREAK

_Why thank you, Levi <3 :-)_

**_‘Levi Fuckerman’ has sent ‘Commander Eyebrows’ a picture_ **

I took that in my bathroom this morning xD

_It’s a nice picture. And thank you for the presents._

_Although quite why you sent me lube and a picture of yourself, I’d love to know._

Jesus Christ Erwin.

It’s meant to be for you to jack off to with.

_WHAT_

Srsly. What are you, 13?

_LEVI YOU KNOW I DON’T DO THAT KIND OF STUFF_

I gave you a blowjob when I stayed at your place.

_DON’T REMIND ME_

Was it really that bad?

_UGH_

_LEVI_

_JUST_

_SHH_

Make me.

Oh shit I’m gonna be late for school.

See ya in a few hours.

<3

**_‘Levi Fuckerman’ has logged off_ **

****

**_Sunday 21 st November 2012, 03:14am_ **

**_‘I screwed up’ has logged on_ **

I started cutting again.

I’m sorry.  
I can’t help it…

It felt so good.

I know you’re probably gonna hate me for doing that.

I feel like a failure.  
I’ll understand if you want to end it. End us.

**_‘Commander Eyebrows’ has logged on_ **

_Levi…_

What?

_I’m going to help you._

Why?

_Because I love you._

You do?

**_Sunday 21 st November 2012, 04:54am_ **

Sorry, I fell asleep at my desk

My arms are stinging like fuck rn

_I’m sorry…_

_I wish I could be there to hug you_

Mhm…

I love you

_I love you too_

_Stay strong <3_

****

**_Tuesday 16 th December 2012, 12:09am_ **

**_‘Levi Ackerfuck’ has logged on_ **

**_‘Commander Eyebrows’ has logged on_ **

I can't do this anymore.

_What exactly?_

_Life?_

Everything.

_I'm sorry...but I can't lose you_

I can't do it.

_You’ve done it so far_

_I’m sorry I said those things to you_

It’s not because of that.

**_[Tuesday 16 th December 2012, 12:45am]_ **

_Then what is it because of?_

_I can’t lose you_

_You know that_

_I still haven’t sent that letter_

_How could you read it,_

_When you are dead?_

I need someone to take these antibiotics away from me

_Where are your parents?_

**_[Tuesday 16 th December 2012, 1:12am]_ **

Downstairs

_Go down and try speaking to them_

I can’t

They don’t know about this

_Say you’re a little upset and you just want to socialize?_

I already asked. They’re ‘too tired’.

_Seriously?_

Since I was about 5 years old

I’ve had to put up with it

Whenever we went on a family thing my parents would constantly be on their phones

_I’m sorry…_

That’s why I craved the attention so much

_You have my attention._

And I’m grateful for it.

**_[Tuesday 16 th December 2012, 1:28am]_ **

_I would Skype you Levi, but it’s past curfew_

It’s fine.

_It’s not._

_You’re my other half_

_I will care for you_

_Stay by your side._

_Please don’t leave me alone here._

**_[Tuesday 16 th December 2012, 1:43am]_ **

I don’t know what to do anymore.

_Nap_

_Cry_

_Go run_

_Draw_

_Sing_

_Meditate_

Too overworked to sleep

I’ve tried crying

I don’t have anywhere to run

My hands are shaking

I don’t feel like singing

I don’t even know how to meditate

**_[Tuesday 16 th December 2012, 2:02am]_ **

Goodnight, _Levi._

_I love you._

**_[Tuesday 16 th December 2012, 4:41am]_ **

I'm sorry.

**_[Tuesday 16 th December 2012, 7:01am]_**

_Levi?_

_Levi…_

_Don’t ignore me._

_Please?_

_I need to know you’re okay._

_Levi…_

_I’m sorry…_

_Please don’t do anything drastic…_

**_[Friday, 19 th December 2012, 20:32pm]_ **

_Your mom called today._

_She told me what happened._

_Why didn’t they take the pills away from you?_

_She said I could come to the funeral._

_I will._

_I want to say goodbye._

_I loved you, idiot._

_I’ll always love you._

**_[Monday 16 th December 2017, 14:47pm]_ **

_It’s been 5 years, Levi_

_I still haven’t moved on_

_I got into medical school_

_I hope you’re proud of me_

_I studied for months_

_But I made it_

_I still keep that little picture of you on my beside table at my flat_

_You’d almost be 22_

_It’s funny_

_How people count these things_

_I’m going to specialize in mental health for my degree_

_I want to set up a special clinic_

_For people like you_

_I don’t want more innocent lives lost_

_I love you_

 

 


	2. The Boy from Shinganshina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi are reborn into the modern world, but meet again in bizarre circumstances.

It was _him_. Yes, _him_. Levi-Heichou. My Levi-Heichou. I couldn’t believe it. After all these years I’d finally found him. And here he was, just sitting in a café. It was a quiet Saturday afternoon, and there were only a few others in the café. I saw he was reading a book, “The Tales of Trost”. It was a collection of fairy stories about the old legends surrounding the Titans of 2,000 years ago. I smiled a little, and sat beside him.

“Have you read ‘The Boy from Shinganshina’ yet?” I asked, smiling softly. He looked up from his book, a cold look upon his face.

“No, I don’t that story is included in his collection. Is it a Tale of Trost?” I nodded a little, smiling.

“It’s a fascinating story. How about I grab us both another coffee and I’ll tell you about it?” A small smile spread across his face, and he gently laid the book down on the table.

“Make that coffee a peppermint tea, and you’ve got yourself a deal.” I laughed a little and went to the counter to order our drinks. He hadn’t changed. Only one thing concerned me however – I didn’t know if he knew who I was. It didn’t seem like it. I shook the thoughts from my head as soon as I heard the barista call my name, signalling the drinks were ready. I paid and muttered a ‘thank you’, quickly returning to Levi. He was sitting cross-legged in the armchair, texting somebody. I sat down, presenting the mug of peppermint tea and spoke up.  
“So are you still wanting to hear it then?” I inquired. He broke his gaze from the phone, quickly finishing his message and slipped the device back into his pocket.

“Go ahead.”

“Well, legend has it, in the year 835, a boy was born in the old town of Shinganshina. He grew up like any other child, but always found he had few friends.” I started. Levi was staring up at me intently and I continued.

“When he was just 9 years old, he watched his mother die in the hands of a titan and vowed from that day onwards, he would do anything in his will to destroy every last one. When he was old enough, he joined the military with his sister and his best friend.” I looked up at Levi, who was still intently watching me, taking each and every word in.

“However, on one unfortunate day, the Titans returned and destroyed the city. The boy watched as he saw his friends being killed, one by one. Eventually, he himself became injured and was eaten by a titan. Everybody thought he was dead. Yet, he returned. Not as a human, but as a titan himself. He emerged from the belly of the titan who had devoured him, ripping it apart and spreading the flesh everywhere – or so they say.” I stopped and laughed a little. Levi’s face was monotonous, emotionless and he had started to look a little bored. I sighed internally and carried on.

“The boy helped his friends, defeating all the other titans around him. Eventually, they had all gone and everything returned to normal. Amongst his friends, the boy was a hero. But amongst the people, he was a monster who did not deserve to live, because he was one of _them_. He was branded as a traitor, someone who was not there to serve humanity but to destroy it. But, two branches of the military wanted him badly. The Survey Corps and the Military Police. Eventually, he was handed over to the control of the Survey Corps, under the command of a man the people called, ‘Humanity’s Strongest’. He vowed that if the boy were to ever get out of control, he would be the one to kill him.” I stopped again for a moment, and looked up at Levi. He was texting on his phone again. I sighed.

“Am I boring you?” I asked.

“No, no carry on. I just have to deal with the dipshits at my work. I’ll be finished in a moment.” I nodded, smiling and continuing.

“As the years went on, the boy completed many successful expeditions against the Titans, which earnt him the title of ‘Humanity’s Last Hope’.” I stopped for a moment, feeling the tears form in my eyes.

“And what happened next?” Levi asked, breaking me from my daydream.

“Ah, well…” I started, quickly wiping away the tears; “Soon, Humanity’s Last Hope and Humanity’s Strongest fell in love, and promised to protect one another until they both died.” Levi hummed in response.

“Is that the end of the story?”

“No, it’s almost finished. Anyway, the years flew by and eventually the day came when the last titan was eradicated from this earth. They had done it. The boy was a hero amongst heroes, and finally he could live in peace with the one man he loved the most. However, the people still feared him. He was still one of _them_. The people called for him to be executed, and so it was done. He was sentenced to death by firing squad. The bullets didn’t kill him straight away. He lay in his lover’s arms, spending his final moments w-with h-him…” my voice broke off a little and I looked at my feet. Levi, confused by actions gently rested his hand on my shoulder.

“It’s a sad, but beautiful story… _Cadet_ …” My eyes shot up to his. I could feel the tears flowing as he pulled me close and held me.

“Y-you d-do r-remember!” I sobbed, smiling and clinging to him.

“Of course I do brat,” He gently brushed the hair from my eyes, “I finally found you, and this time our lives aren’t going to end with you being executed.” He placed a soft but gentle kiss on my lips.

“I’ll never leave you, Jaeger.”

 


End file.
